Remember Today Is Now Yesterday
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Is there love in this world? Is there justice? Is there happiness in this life? Argenta, a homeless, thought, it's all lie. Until she witnessed everything herself. That was when Geraint found her. Alternate universe alert. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Do you know how Geraint and Argenta became siblings?

* * *

 **.**

 **Remember Today Is Now Yesterday**

.

A Dragon Nest fanfiction

Dragon Nest SEA - Shanda Games

Warning: AU

.

* * *

There's a girl that lived on the street. She did not have a roofed shelter. When there was rain at night, she would be all wet in the morning. Winter was the worst for her. She nearly died many times.

This girl's name is Argenta. It was because of her silvery hair her parent named her so. Argenta only had a mother, who dumped her to the street long time ago. She was a "product of a wrong negotiation". Yes. Her mother was not-so-decent "a lady", and was too late to know that she was pregnant. So she gave birth to her prematurely, only so that she could _go back to_ _work_ again earlier.

Argenta was never loved. She was regarded as rubbish all her life. She never went to school. Her mother forced her to do whatever that would give her some golds. Argenta had nice figure, so her mother sold her to older men when she was only eight. She had a very terrible life, worse than most lives. Seriously. Not a day of her life she could boast to anybody.

It was supposed to be her sixteenth birthday that day, though she did not care. She probably had forgotten that anyway. Not a day is important to her. Probably, taking her life story as a reference, you would end up suggesting her to kill herself and die. Seriously.

But Argenta never tried suicide. Well, she did once, and on that day, she saw an advertisement that says like this:

 _Hope is here._

It was a bar with "extra back service". Argenta knew, that sentence was in a very wrong place, as she knew there is no hope in prostitution. But she hanged to that word until then.

Hope is here.

"Where?" she asked herself many times, though. "Where is _here?_ "

.

Argenta was taking the darkest road that midnight. She was looking for a place to sleep. She was starving, but it could be worse. All of sudden, she heard some noise from below her when she was crossing a bridge. It was a cat's meow. Sounded like a cat was drowning. Argenta rushed to see if she could do something, and there she found it! The cat was quite far away near to the rim, but she could see it pushed its power to the last. It was fighting to sustain its own life.

A flash of imagination struck Argenta's mind. She was like that cat, right? Hopeless, almost gone, but keep fighting for her live.

Quickly, Argenta come to the rim and reached out her own hand.

"A little more… hang on there!"

The silver-haired-girl exerted all she had. Just a little bit more, she could reach the cat! Come on! You can do this Argenta! She said.

At about some centimeters more, she slipped her foot, and plunged to the cold river. It. Was. Cold. Cold. Freezing cold.

Argenta panicked, though she managed to focus her mind again and reached for the cat. Suddenly, she was pulled out of the water.

"You alright?"

That's a young man's voice.

When she was finally calm, she could see her savior. Indeed, he was young. His shirt was wet, maybe because he pulled her from the water. She could see he shivered a bit. And Argenta stopped moving, because that boy gave her a smile.

"Saving a drown cat, huh? Perhaps there are only two people who will do that it the middle of the night. Haha!"

His face was… shining. Like an angel's face. He was… goodlooking.

"Let's dry you and this catty."

Argenta took one step back. What is that supposed to mean? Aha. Maybe he was one of the lechers who's trying to liberate their lust.

"Don't be afraid. I'm still under-aged. Haha! My house is near. It is dark already. Maybe you can stay at my house. I will ask my parents to let you stay."

He was so straightforward. He did not even ask her name first. He knew Argenta rightaway when he saw her appearance, and he knew she needed a place to rest.

Argenta felt weird. She felt underestimated, but he was not wrong either. She wanted to thank him, but she realized she still had some pride that wouldn't allow her to.

"Stay away!" she said when the boy approached her.

"I told you not to be afraid, right? Ask your heart. Am I such a bad person to be feared of?" he said, keep going.

No. He is not a bad person. Argenta knew how a bad person is like.

"Don't get closer! Or I…"

"Why?"

The girl halted.

"B-because I am dirty and smelly…"

The boy just smiled. _Yes, you are_ , his smile said. _So what?_

Argenta was captivated. Probably this is the biggest good will she had ever received, ever.

"You don't want to have somebody like me in your house."

"Why?"

"I had a terrible life. Terrible past. Terrible story."

"Today is a different story, friend. Come on! I'll show you."

"Do you have name?" the mid-aged woman asked her.

"By the way, I haven't told her my name, Mom. Ahem. My name is Geraint. Nice to meet you," the boy with golden hair interrupted. Her mother smiled to him.

What a loving family Geraint has.

Argenta kept quiet. She just ate her soup little by little, saving it so she could enjoy it for long.

"We have plenty of that, you know. You can have as much as you want. Hehe."

Again, he surprised her with that infallible remark. Is he a psychic?

Till the end of that day, Argenta kept quiet. The family insisted her to stay at least till tomorrow. They let Argenta took a shower and gave her new clothes. They packed a bag containing daily essentials. Argenta slept in Geraint's room that night. But the next morning, she left without a single word. She did not take the bag with her.

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

I need to complete this story! I thought I should make it oneshot, but. But! I still have exams! And I need to eat my dinner.

Okay. Let's make this multichapter! Haha. So easy to spit those words.

I will reveal Argenta's part some chapters ahead. Yeah. And well, let's just be straight, this will not be a love story between Geraint and Argenta, ok!

I hope whoever's reading this fiction enjoyed the story! Have a nice blessed day. Let's celebrate this life, because there is a meaning in our lives. Each one of it. Yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, this fiction's gonna be gloomy. Oh, and pardon my bad English. Beta reader will be highly appreciated.

* * *

 **.**

 **Remember Today Is Now Yesterday**

.

A Dragon Nest fanfiction

Dragon Nest SEA - Shanda Games

AU

.

* * *

Strolling without a destination, just like she always did, Argenta stopped. She needed a rest. It's been two days since her last supper at that boy's house. She need to find food.

Argenta never, ever, begged for food. In this corrupted world, no one would ever give her food for free. One day, she knew she has to pay. That boy should have helped her for an exchange too. There's nothing called 'love' in this world. Everything is based on profit. Argenta was not fond of loaning, that's why she left Geraint's house without taking anything.

Her rumbling stomach forced her to stop in front of a supermarket. Silently she searched for a big garbage bin, hoping that she could find a little piece of bread or meat or fruit. Anything will do. Rain was going to fall, and drenched with an empty stomach is not good. Well, not that scavenge for food is good anyway.

That's when some eyes accidentally ditched on her. Unfortunately, the girl with long silver hair never realized until it was too late.

"Looking for something, chick?" a rough voice behind her neck startled her to her bones. Soon, a hand grabbed her, and a moment later, she was lying on the cold ground, pressed and unmovable. Her attacker was a man of his mid twenty, his eyes were red and his breath reeked.

Argenta tried to shriek, but before long something crumpling was inserted to her mouth. She barely can breathe.

"No!" Argenta thoutht. "Not again! Not this time!"

So she fought. She was not a weak girl, but not eating anything for days had her pinned almost helplessly.

"I can tell, this is not your first time, yea? Why don't you just lie there easy? It won't be long. I promise," said the man, soften his tone. A gush of loath gave a streak of power, and Argenta landed an uppercut on his nose.

"AUGH! You will pay for this bitch!"

Argenta did not remember what happened next, as the man just banged her head to the pavillion.

.

A sweet smell was the first thing welcoming her consciousness. What was it? She never smelled this kind of aroma before.

Argenta tried to open her eyes. A place familiar to her. Was it a place she saw in her dream.

A room painted white with some red accent. Some photos were hanging on the wall. With eyes opened fully, she tried to sit, but before that, she saw some fresh pink flower on the side desk by her.

Argenta woke up, and slightly felt pain around her lower part. Before she eventually remembered what had happened, a tender voice called her.

"You woke up."

A face she had seen before smiled to her. But that smile switch to a sad straight crack on his face.

That boy again. Geraint.

Abruptly, Argenta jumped out from the bed she had been laying on.

"Don't do that! You are still hurt."

It hurt. But Argenta did not care. She needed to get out of that place. Now. Hell, her legs hurt so bad. She almost tumbled down. That's when Geraint caught her, moving her back to the bed.

"Don't move, I'll call my mom!"

"No!" she squealed. "Tell me what happened and why am I here? Are you one of his allies? You helped him to destroy me?"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"You helped him, right? The man that rap—! The man that tried to kill me!"

Geraint's heart was broken that moment. How could a girl of his age bear this? But he swore never showing a pitying face to her. He tried to touch her.

"Hey—"

"Go away from me, bastard!"

"You—"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"I-I will do anything to make you safe!"

"Hah! You think I will buy that?"

"Please calm down, I am your friend,"

Argenta was about to retort again when the pain struck her head.

.

What a stubborn girl. She refused to eat. The doctor visiting her had to infuse her to keep her away from malnutrition. Moreover, before infusing her with all kind of substance that she would need, the doctor needed to inject tranquilizer. What a patient.

At night, Geraint would sit near the tranquilized Argenta and telling her the same thing over again.

"You are safe here. We will protect you. I will be nice to you. Trust me, I am not a bad guy. I will not do any harm to you. I can't wait to see you healthy again."

And then Geraint will tell many stories about his life and his family. His stories were happy stories. Argenta was fed up. She was sick of how lucky this brat is. His absurd behavior must be the result of the lies cramped inside his head. There is no justice in this world. There is no real happiness in this world.

One day, Geraint asked the doctor to stop using tranquillizer. And at the very same night, he again sat on the edge of Argenta's bed.

He smiled to her. His smile was tender. Geraint. He was good looking. But her charm did not come from his figure. It is… undescribed.

"Liar… Liar…" while whispering to her own heart, Argenta swore never to trust this man.

"I believe you won't attack me tonight. Hahaha. Because tonight is my birthday."

"I don't care."

That guy just giggled. Then he presented a red box.

"This is nothing, but I want you to have this."

For years Argenta never received anything. Pushed by her curiosity, she let Geraint open the box, exposing a beautiful red necklace.

"This is the most beautiful jewelry I found in one nearby shop. Here, this is for you. Oh, ya. And you can use it as mirror as well," said Geraint, positioning the necklace so that both his own and Argenta's reflection was shown.

Argenta's eyes were locked at their reflection. But then it was even more locked at her reflection.

Never did she see herself more lively than that.

"Here. This will even more enhance your loveliness."

The girl with silver hair almost blushed to the words. She stared at the necklace her hands automatically moving towards it.

But she halted.

"Tell me how you found me."

The demand made Geraint hesitated. But he just sighed as he prepared to tell the truth.

"I found your lying unconscious on the ground after doing some errands for Mom at the supermarket."

"How was my shape that time?"

Geraint shift his viewpoint. His expression was indecipherable.

"I cannot explain. But I know… you had been a victim of a violent attack…"

"You knew I was brutally rap—"

"Yes."

Geraint's face turned red. But he hated his own blushing.

Good. He saw me naked, Argenta thought.

"Oh well. It was not my first time anyway. I am fine with it."

"No—I did not do anything—"

"You are under aged. I know. I am not sure you would dare anyway. So, what did you do to me? How did you transport me to your place?"

"I asked for help… My mom came not long after. All I did was covering you with my jacket. That's all…"

"Okay. You did not do anything perverted. So why are you blushing right now?"

Geraint couldn't respond to that.

"See, guys are all the same! Old guys, young guys, they are all wolves!" Argenta raged inside her mind.

"I… The moment I saw you, I knew you are a lovely girl…" he said subtly. That claim almost made Argenta choked.

"I am leaving tonight. Thank you for your genuine hospitality," said Argenta. Quickly she got out from her bed and walk to the front door.

"Wait!"

Something unclear made her wait.

Geraint, with a slightly begging tone, asking for her consideration, "wouldn't you consider staying here? I mean, just a little bit longer?"

Why would this rascal want me to stay longer? I am nothing but a slice of meat lingering on his bed, making him sleep on a sofa.

"Just for one more week? Let's wait till your wounds recover first. Okay?"

Somehow, it was not easy for this girl to refuse. Maybe, after all the kindness this Geraint boy offered to her, her heart had finally tilted.

.

to be continued.


End file.
